Allegiant Alternate Ending
by booksaremybaes
Summary: An alternate ending to Allegiant


**Hi, This is my first fanfiction, but I have revised it!**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I remember when she told my friends that I was dead. That I had gone into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb and died. The truth is, I did go into the Weapons Lab, but I didn't die. Nita decided to fake my death and I hate her every single day for it. She was the one who initiated the plan that ruined my life, but that was three years ago. When I was oblivious to what they wanted with me.

I wake up and feel pain running down my arm. Then I remember, they beat me when I wouldn't tell them how I broke out of the simulation. When I close my eyes, I see it again. _The awful sound of a belt making contact with skin rings in my ears; I turn around and see something I never want to see. Tobias leans over the table while Marcus raises his belt for another blow._

_ I scream "Stop," and try to run over to them but I can't, I'm stuck in place. I look into Tobias' eyes and realize they aren't their normal dark blue colour, but instead a sea green. "This isn't real," I had thought to myself._My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on the door and someone yelling,

"Wake up!" and I know it's time for another exhausting day of simulations.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

It's been three years since she died and I haven't even thought about dating anyone else. I just cannot grasp the fact that she's gone. I mean in my mind I know that she's gone but apparently my heart doesn't. Today I'm stuck in the back of the truck, going to collect computer supplies from The Bureau.

"Hello? Four, are you in there?" Zeke asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say, confused. " We're here,"

Zeke and I are just entering The Bureau when I hear a girl scream.

"Zeke, did you hear that?" I ask.

"Um no, I didn't hear anything. Four, are you feeling okay?" He asks and looks at me strangely. I know I'm not crazy, that I definitely heard it. I run I the direction that the scream came from. Then I see a small blonde girl being pushed into a room. After I'm sure that the hallway is clear I silently run over to the room and try to open the door. It's locked, great. I pick the lock as fast as I can and open the door. The girl slowly lifts her head up and my mouth drops to the floor.

"T-Tris?" I manage to croak out, my voice cracking a bit. She nods silently and tears keep streaming down her face. I feel something wet dripping down my face, and then I realize that I'm crying. I take two long strides towards Tris and capture her lips with mine .We kiss for what seems like eternity, until we're both gasping for air.

"H-how?" I stutter.

"Nita decided to fake my death so they could experiment on me, figure out how I am Divergent." she whispers the last part so only we can hear it.

"We have to get you-," but I am cut off by a figure standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" the figure asks as they step out of the shadows, revealing their identity. The figure is Nita. I can't control myself as I step forward and punch her in the jaw. That's when I realize she has back up. I try to find an exit, but there are too many of them.

"Let us leave!" I shout, getting frustrated.

"No," she says curtly. "How about a deal?"

"What deal?" I ask suspiciously.

"The deal is that I will let her leave, if you stay" she reply's dryly, picking at her nails.

"Fine," I respond automatically, but Tris steps forward and objects to my statement saying that she will stay.

"The choice has already been made; I shall have my assistants' escort you back to the Dauntless compound." says Nita. The tears start streaming down Tris's face and I want so badly to reach over, wipe her tears and tell her it's going to be okay. I can't do that though, because that would be lying. I give her a final kiss.

"Be brave, Tris." I tell her.

When I open my eyes, she's gone. I so desperately want to redo those last few seconds with her, to trade _be brave Tris_for _I love you_because that's when I realize I may never see her again. I think I cry then, or at least I want to. I had just found the most important person in my life, the only person who ever showed me love and I lost her ever so quickly.

* * *

**Tris**

_I can't believe he did that _I think to myself as Nita's assistants start to haul me away. Tobias' hands quickly pull my face to his and our lips collide, but the kiss ends as soon as it started. "Be brave Tris" is the last thing I hear him say, because my own screaming cuts me off. He closes his eyes like he can't stand to see me being pulled away, even though it's his own fault. I don't know why I can't stop crying; maybe it's because I know what they are going to do to him, the same thing they did to me or maybe it's the fact that I may never see him again.

Nita's assistants pull me into another sterile white room and strap me down to a chair. One of them is standing to the side, preparing something. I crane my neck over to see what it is. _Memory serum_. I struggle as the assistant comes closer to me, but it's no use.

The straps are too tight. She injects me with serum and for a moment I feel disoriented, like I'm floating on a cloud.

Suddenly, I forget who I am and why I'm in this room. These people in sterile white clothing start leading me out the door, to a car. They tell me that my name is Beatrice Prior and that I wandered out here to their compound by mistake. I don't believe a word that they are saying. All I know is that my name is Beatrice Prior and that I need to find a man named Tobias Eaton.

* * *

**I have recently edited and revised this story, as I wasn't too happy with the grammar.**

**~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
